Lewd Games
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: In an attempt to avoid work, Neptune drags her 'butler' into a game. A game that involves losing a piece of clothing for each round you lost. [Smut]


**Lewd Games**

''Aw yeah~! Three win streak~!''

Neptune's eager cheer echoed throughout her vast bedroom as she won yet another round of Bash Bros.

And standing in the background with a dry expression was her personal attendant, nicknamed 'Butler' by Neptune herself.

While he wasn't a butler in any real sense, it was times like this that he certainly felt like it. He had started out as a lowly employee for the Planeptune Basilicom, but due to the nature of his duties he ran into Lady Neptune more than a few times. Despite their differing statuses she treated him kindly, and over the course of their meetings they grew a little closer, enough that she at least paused to listen before running off to do another stupid stunt involving pudding.

Due to having to go out to a slew of conferences and meetings, Histoire sought out someone to watch over Neptune and make sure she did her work. Given his hard-working attitude she had selected him, though personally he thought she did it just because Neptune at least listened to him somewhat. After that, he was effectively promoted to her personal attendant; taking over whenever Histoire needed a break or had to go out for external meetings.

Sighing to himself, the young man spoke up. ''You should really be getting back to work, Lady Neptune.''

''Meh, it's fine~'' Neptune waved him off, flickering through various customisation screens as she edited her character.

He shook his head, tidying up her desk – said desk littered with official papers and lazy scribbles. ''Not really. Miss Histoire will be back tonight, and she'll be annoyed if you haven't completed today's work.''

Neptune whined, shooting him a cute pout. ''Mn...''

''The sooner you start the sooner it'll be over.'' He informed dryly.

The Goddess looked ready to agree, only for a metaphorical lightbulb to go off in her head – and she grinned. ''How about this then – if you beat me in the game, then I'll do my work~''

He frowned lightly, weighing the option in his head. While Neptune was certainly good at games, he played Bash Bros in his off-time, so he was confident in his own skills too. Plus if he beat her then he wouldn't have to hang over her to make sure she did her work; she never broke a promise, no matter how embarrassing or boring it was.

''Fine then.'' He sighed lightly, striding over to her side.

Neptune grinned eagerly and shuffled over a bit, letting him sit on the floor next to her. She handed him a controller and within the minute he was selecting his character, going for a standard weak-but-fast character. The game began and they fought, her heavier character struggling to hit his despite her own impressive reflexes.

It wasn't a one-sided battle however; for every five hits he landed, she landed one – and that hit nearly sent him flying out of the arena. In the end the fight came down to who got their ultimate ability first, which was him; his blue laser beam sending Neptune's character flying out the arena, resulting in her defeat.

''There.'' The young man let a slight smirk cross his lips, gazing over at Neptune's pouting visage. ''Now you have to do your work, Lady Neptune.''

''Mn...'' Neptune visibly struggled to come up with an excuse – before her eyes lit up. ''Let's go another round!''

''Lady Nep-''

''But if you win...'' Neptune suddenly continued, a devious smile gracing her pink lips. ''Then I'll take off a piece of clothing~''

In an instant a hot flush flooded his cheeks, his words coming out in a startled splutter at her bold offer. However she wasn't done yet.

''And if _I_ win-'' The Goddess winked. ''-then I get to take off a piece of _your _clothing. First one to run out loses~''

Subconsciously he glanced down, mentally tallying up his clothes. A white button-up shirt, a black suit-jacket, black pants with grey boxers underneath, grey socks and shoes. Neptune had on her trademark white hoodie, a pair of striped socks and white trainers, and probably a pair of underwear. They were about even in terms of 'items'.

However even if she had an advantage, the mere prospect of seeing Neptune strip made his stomach twist with warmth, embarrassing excitement flooding him. While Neptune didn't have the most voluptuous figure, she had a certain cute charm to her that made her oh so inviting. While he had never had the chance to catch a glimpse of her getting dressed in the mornings, his imagination ran wild with the possibilities of what she looked like without her baggy hoodie hiding her frame.

''...fine.'' He swallowed, nodding.

Neptune grinned cheekily and started another round. The match passed quickly, largely due to Neptune also picking a fast-but-weak character. However his clear experience overwhelmed hers, and with delightful ease he found himself dodging her clumsy attacks before kicking her out of the arena, resulting in her defeat.

''Aw~'' Neptune whined, yet didn't seem all the put-off by her loss.

She glanced over at him and smiled lightly, a hint of embarrassment quirking at her lips. With deliberately slow movements she laid down her controller and reached up to her collar, grasping the zipper of her white hoodie and pulling it down. The pleasant zipping sound filled the quiet bedroom, his eyes involuntarily glued to the Goddess as more and more of her skin was revealed, the angle only giving him a glimpse.

Finally the zipper reached the bottom, and after a moment of thought she shrugged her hoodie off; revealing her body to him. She was a lot skinnier than he expected, with slim arms and little in the way of curves, yet that only added to her strange charm. Her small chest was hidden behind a blue-and-white striped sports bra, hugging her demure chest alluringly. Moreover he realised she wasn't wearing shorts of any kind, revealing her narrow waist hugged by a pair of matching blue-white striped panties, her small rear having a gentle curve to it.

''Hehe... head out the clouds~'' Neptune's teasing remark snapped him from his staring, his cheeks heating up.

Neptune turned back to the flat-screen TV and started another round, prompting him to hastily refocus. However the sight of Neptune's body lingered heavily on his mind, unable to resist glancing over at her, simply admiring her slim but toned frame. And in large part because of that he found himself getting his ass kicked – and with a quick ultimate ability, Neptune won.

The Goddess plopped her controller down and grinned over at him. He shifted embarrassedly and moved to take off his jacket, only to be surprised when Neptune leaned over and grabbed his jacket, pulling it off him faster than he could blink.

''The rules said that _I _have to take it off, Butler~'' Neptune teased, giggling at his light blush. ''Round four! Let's go!''

He shook his head, quickly picking his controller back up in tandem with Neptune, both of them going for another round. This round lasted a little longer than the last, with his character managing to endure Neptune's ultimate ability, but she eventually managed to outmanoeuvre him and kick him out the arena, winning the round again.

Neptune grinned, shooting him a smug look. He rolled his eyes and lifted his feet, offering his shoes as a sacrifice – letting Neptune eagerly pull them off, throwing them aside. Once his shoes were off they went for another round, and this time he poured his full focus into it, determined to see how much of Neptune's alluring body he could see with his own eyes. And to his delight; he won.

Though that delight was short-lived as Neptune simply kicked off her shoes, sticking her tongue out with a playful; ''Bleh~''

After shooting her a flat look they went for another round. This one was painfully short, as he missed his ultimate and left himself open, letting Neptune knock him out and win. The second the round was declared over he pointed at his socks with an exasperated look, blushing lightly when Neptune gleefully peeled off his socks, smirking playfully up at him as she did so.

Next round went by quickly as he went all-in from the start, overpowering her and surprising her with the aggressive strategy. He won before even a full minute passed, and with a dramatic sigh Neptune peeled off her own socks – wiggling her toes as they were freed. Even her feet looked so slim and cute, like the rest of her.

The eighth round by far took the longest, both of them trying their hardest to win. Numerous dodges and skill shots were thrown out, multiple ultimate ability missed or were blocked – until Neptune finally managed to land her ultimate, sending him flying out of the arena and resulting in another loss for him.

''Heh...'' Neptune dropped her controller and shuffling closer to him, grinning lightly. ''Take your pick~''

He blushed lightly and tugged on his shirt, deciding that was the best choice. Neptune's cheeks tinted a cute pink and she bobbed her head, her hands instantly beginning to unbutton his shirt. It took only a few long seconds but it felt so much longer, and as she undid the last button by his collar his shirt spilled open.

His cheeks flushed a dark red as Neptune laid her slim hands on his chest, gently nudging his shirt open. Slowly he rolled his shoulders and slipped his shirt off, but Neptune's hands didn't leave his chest. While he wasn't the most toned person on the planet he did have some muscle, and Neptune certainly seemed to like that – an intense look in her purple eyes.

''Lady Neptune...?'' He spoke up slowly, hesitantly.

Neptune jumped lightly as he snapped her out of her thoughts, her pink blush deepening a few shades. She quickly sat back down by his side and picked up her controller, prompting him to do the same. The round went by quickly; Neptune was too distracted to focus fully, and he easily managed to knock her down and send her flying out the arena, resulting in another win for him.

To his disappointment Neptune cheated by taking off her white collar piece instead of her underwear, shooting him a cheeky smile. In response he started out the next round quickly, determination burning in his veins as he battled against her, slowly pushing her back towards the edge before finally knocking her off the arena.

''Ah...'' Neptune blushed a cute pink, an embarrassed smile gracing her lips. ''Y-You're pretty good, aha...''

As she spoke Neptune hesitantly slid her fingers up her ribs, hooking them under her striped sports bra and pulling it up. His eyes glued themselves to her chest, watching intently as her small, perky breasts jiggled lightly as they were freed from her bra; small and with a gentle curve to them, her nipples a light pink. After she pulled her bra over her head she draped an arm over her demure chest, a nervous laugh passing her lips.

He swallowed. ''You're not allowed to cover yourself, Lady Neptune.''

Neptune's cheeks darkened into a cute shade of red, and she obeyed – lowering her arm and letting him stare at her tits. After a long moment of staring she pouted, gently shaking her chest side to side and making her petite breast jiggle alluringly; the sensual sight making him blush a deep red. Neptune's pout melted and she giggled, clearly hoping for such a reaction.

''Next round~'' The Goddess sang cheerfully, picking her controller up again.

He quickly refocused on the TV as they went for another round. However he was unable to stop himself from glancing over at her, not least because Neptune kept leaning left and right as she moved her character, the movement causing her cute boobs to jiggle about a little. As a result Neptune dominated the round, kicking him out of the arena before the two-minute mark.

Given he was only wearing his pants and boxers Neptune didn't bother asking, instead laying her controller down and crawling over to him. His cheeks darkened as Neptune boldly unzipped his pants and pulled them down, forcing him to lift his hips so she could tug them down his legs. Due to the angle however he got a perfect view down her front, her petite breasts and flat stomach on full display to him.

Neptune blushed as she sat back, dropping his pants. ''Guess we're both on our 'last life', huh?''

The young man nodded, discreetly soaking in the sight of Neptune's nearly-naked frame, seeing her do the same to him. After a long moment Neptune shifted back over to her spot next to him, daintily picking up her controller and restarting the round. Blow for blow was traded, and this time the match was intensely close, both of them throwing their all into it. And in the end he beat her by a hair's breadth, the match timer left with only three seconds left.

Slowly he glanced over her, laying his controller down. Neptune blushed a rosy red and put her own controller down, shooting him an embarrassed look as she straightened her legs out – hooking her thumbs into her striped panties and tugging them off her cute butt, pushing them down to her thighs. With slow, awkward tugs Neptune pushed her underwear down her long slim legs, stopping only when they were around her ankles and letting her kick them off; her panties hitting the TV before falling to the floor.

Due to the angle he couldn't see between her thighs, but the mere sight of her nudity was enough to arouse him; a wonderful heat building inside him. As if reading his mind Neptune blushed darker, leaning forwards slightly and laying her hands on her lap, a weak smile on her lips.

''Ah... one more round?'' The now-naked Goddess requested.

Nodding dazedly he complied, not even really trying anymore – and as such it wasn't a surprise when she beat him with only moderate difficulty. The 'winner!' alert buzzed through the TV and Neptune grinned lightly, shuffling over towards him. However she seemed to realise that she wouldn't be able to take his boxers off without revealing herself to him, her cheeks growing a dark red at the realisation.

However a second later she threw away her self-consciousness, sitting up on her knees and moving in front of him. Immediately his eyes were drawn to her waist, soaking in the sight of her hairless pussy; smooth and visibly soft. Pointedly ignoring his intense gaze Neptune grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled, forcing him to lift his hips so she could tug them off.

Neptune's eyes widened a fraction as his hard cock was laid bare to her, his arousal clear. ''...ah. Y-You're... really excited, huh...?''

''T-That's because... you're so cute, Lady Neptune...'' He murmured back, swallowing his nerves.

The Goddess smiled hesitantly at that. ''Ah, I guess it is... hey, how about one more round? Please~?''

Confusion fluttered through him, uncertain as to how they could undress any further; both were completely naked, not even any jewellery or accessories left on them. However seeing no reason to disagree he nodded... and immediately blushed a deep red as she turned around and sat between his legs; her back facing him.

''L-Lady Neptune?'' He muttered, gulping.

She merely giggled softly in response, leaning over and picking up her control – wriggling back until she was leaning against his chest for support, using him like a chair. And because of their position her soft ass pressed against his hard cock, the gentle touch sending a spark of pleasure lancing up his spine.

He hastily picked up his own controller just as the round started, battling against her. However neither were really trying all that much, shown when they took time between blows or reacted much slower than before. He personally couldn't focus with Neptune's petite, hot body pressing against him. Due to his height he could _just-barely _look over her, able to peer down at her gently-heaving breasts as she breathed.

A shudder ran through him when Neptune pushed her ass towards him, teasingly pressing her butt against his rock-hard cock. Despite his soft grunt Neptune did it again, slowly wiggling her hips and grinding against his shaft, the movement so precise it was undoubtedly intentional. Still he refocused his attention on the TV, and the second he got his ultimate ability he fired it; knocking Neptune's character out of the arena.

''Aw~'' Neptune pouted gently, tilting her head back and looking up at him – her cheeks still a rosy red. ''Looks like I lost... and, since I don't have anything to take off... I guess you can do _whatever _ya like with me~''

He swallowed. ''Anything?''

Neptune smiled warmly, a giggle escaping her. ''Yep. _Anything~_''

Mustering up his confidence he nodded, dropping his controller. In an instant his hands slid around to her breasts, cupping both her boobs and giving them a gentle squeeze – eliciting a soft, surprised groan from Neptune. The sound of her cute voice made him shiver, but more than that was the sensation of her breasts – so delightfully soft in his hands and surprisingly malleable, not unlike dough.

His fingers sunk into her soft boobs as he gently fondled them, his breathing growing heavier as he toyed with her breasts. Neptune mewled and pushed her ass back towards him again, openly grinding her butt against his cock. He shuddered at her gentle movement, his thumbs rubbing against her soft, perky nipples slowly.

''Ah~'' Neptune mewled softly, a giggle passing her inviting pink lips. ''You perv~''

''You're the one who offered, Lady Neptune...'' He murmured back.

The Goddess smiled wryly at that, groaning as he pinched her nipples. ''Nn... I guess I did, huh...?''

He gave her breasts another gentle squeeze before releasing them, daring to slide his hands down her smooth, flat stomach – feeling her tense muscles quiver beneath his touch. It wasn't long before his hands laid themselves on her slim thighs, gently sliding down the curve of her legs towards her pelvis, ghosting towards her lower lips.

His right hand reached its destination first, his fingertips brushing against her hairless pussy lips. Neptune quivered and moaned softly, gently arching her back as he slid a finger between her soft folds. His left hand idly ran along her inner thigh while he dipped his right hand between her legs, sliding his fingers along her pussy and savouring the erotic sensation, excitement bubbling within her as he touched her most private spot.

''Ah~'' Neptune exhaled softly, lips parting as a slow moan escaped her. ''Mn... more...''

The young man blushed at her breathy request, obeying. He rubbed her delicate pussy slowly, experimentally watching how she reacted to his touch – and he wasn't disappointed, observing her face as it screwed up with pleasure, lips pursing together and eyes fluttering shut, a breathy groan escaping her. He grew bolder, gently spreading her pussy lips apart with two fingers and daringly sliding a finger inside her, shivering at the sound of her erotic moan.

A second and third finger followed a moment later, all three digits sinking into Neptune's hairless pussy. The Goddess groaned at the insertion and gently rolled her hips, impaling herself on his digits and prompting him to push them deeper, eager to hear her moan even more. She clearly appreciated his efforts, rewarding him by pushing her peachy butt back towards him, gently grinding herself against his shaft.

''Ah... haah...'' Neptune's breathing grew heavier, an adorably erotic moan passing her lips. ''Mn... s-so good... eheh~''

He gulped at her erotic words, fingering her with more insistence than before. As he plunged his fingers into her smooth pussy his other hand slipped between her thighs, curiously rubbing her lower lips as he fingered her – savouring the sensation of her wonderfully-soft skin. Probably due to her nature as a Goddess, he reasoned.

To his aroused delight he felt her wetness seep onto his fingers, her own arousal clear – prompting him to finger her with more excitement than before, eager to pleasure his Goddess. Neptune moaned and squirmed as he plunged his fingers into her, making her hips buckle and twitch as he got her off so lewdly, the sound of her moans only making him finger-fuck her more.

That was until she laid a hand on his wrist, groaning. ''S-Stop...''

In an instant he did, freezing up before quickly tugging his fingers out her pussy; letting Neptune slowly sit up. ''S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-''

His hasty apology was cut short as Neptune laid her hands on his shoulders and closed the distance, kissing him full on the lips. The sensation of her wonderfully-soft lips against his made his mind go blank, unable to think of anything for a long moment beyond the feeling of her lips. Slowly his tenseness melted away and he surrendered to her affection-filled lips, groaning as she pushed him back.

After a moment he leaned back, falling back against the floor. Neptune wasted no time in straddling him, her slick pussy pressing against his cock as she pressed her petite body flush against his, kissing him deeply. Even when their lungs burned for air Neptune pulled back for only a quick second before she kissed him again, as if addicted to kissing him.

''Lady-'' She kissed him again. ''-Neptune?''

''Hehe...'' Neptune giggled breathily between kisses, leaning back. ''Lemme make you feel good too~''

As the last syllable left her lips Neptune crawled backwards, and he blushed as her face ended up in front of his erect cock. The Goddess wasted no time in pressing her lips against his dick, audibly smooching his cock and making him groan. She took that as a good sign and did it again, her hot breath brushing against his length between soft kisses.

After a few kisses Neptune got bolder, daintily wrapping her slim fingers along his cock and gently pumping his shaft; jerking him off slowly. She gripped his shaft tightly in her soft hand, stroking his length in tandem with her kissing the tip; the combined stimulation sapping the breath from his lungs and leaving him panting for air, groaning at her touch.

''Ah... Lady Neptune...'' He grit his teeth and tilted his head to the side, watching intently as the Goddess teased his cock.

Neptune looked up and him and smiled, a twinkle of playfulness in her eyes. She unwrapped her fingers from around his shaft and kissed his tip – and he groaned lowly when she parted her lips, letting his cock slowly slide into her hot, wet mouth. The pleasurable sensation was made all the better when her dexterous tongue teasingly rubbed the tip of his dick, her hot saliva coating the tip.

His groans of pleasure only seemed to excite Neptune more, prompting her to eagerly push her head down his cock. Her tongue lustfully licked and curled around his shaft, exploring every inch of his twitching length with single-minded lust, her saliva covering his length and allowing her to take a little more of him into her mouth.

''Haah...'' The young man shuddered, hesitantly reaching down and petting her head – eliciting a pleased hum from the Goddess. Her mouth felt so incredible around his cock it was impossible to keep his voice down, her tongue ceaselessly probing his shaft for weak points.

Lewd slurping sounds came from Neptune as she bobbed her head with more earnestness, happily sucking him off and listening to his sounds of pleasure. She continued to push her head down his cock until her lips wrapped around the base; the tip of his cock dipping down her throat. Despite deep-throating him Neptune showed only minor discomfort, lewdly sucking him off even as breathing became difficult.

Just as his cock began to twitch with need – Neptune pulled back, a thin string of saliva hanging from her open mouth as she panted.

''Nn... Lady- Mn!'' His words were cut short as Neptune quickly crawled back up him; straddling his waist and pressing her slick pussy against his saliva-coated cock.

A soft moan escaping both of them as the Goddess rolled her hips, sliding her pussy along his length. In response he reached up and grabbed Neptune's hips, groaning softly when she teasingly did it again; slowly grinding her pussy against his shaft. The lewd sensation continued for a long minute as Neptune mutually teased them, her soft moans only turning him on even more.

Mercifully Neptune didn't wait much longer, her gentle rolls slowing to a stop before she lifted her hips. One hand immediately moved down and grasped his twitching cock, lifting it up and positioning herself directly over his length. For a brief moment Neptune simply rolled her hips, lewdly rubbing her pussy against the tip of his cock – before lowering herself down, letting him enter her.

''Mn~!'' Neptune bit her lip, doing little to stifle her erotic mewl.

He groaned lowly as Neptune rolled her hips, sinking further down his cock. Neptune's hot insides clenched tightly around his length, the intense sensation making him want nothing more than to simply pin her down and go to town – but he held himself back, simply enjoying the sensation of Neptune sinking down his cock. Each little shift of her hips sent fresh waves of pleasure through his cock, breathless grunts passing his lips freely.

Only once most of his cock was buried inside her did Neptune finally stop – simply taking a long moment to breathe. She leaned forwards slightly and ran her hands up his chest, a cute moan escaping her when he boldly groped her butt; causing a heated smile to cross her face.

''Ah... y-you're really big... Butler~'' Neptune breathed, giggling when he blushed darker. ''Mm... first one to cum... l-loses... ahh...''

Any words he intended to say were cut short as Neptune lifted her hips again, promptly dropping back down and impaling herself on his cock. The young man groaned sharply as the Goddess coiled tight around him, her inner walls quivering around his length. Neptune slowly continued to ride him, each slow bounce sending shock of pleasure along his cock.

After a minute of experimental movement Neptune found a good rhythm, a cute moan escaping her as she started to bounce in earnest. She was wet enough that he could slide in and out of her easily, and she soon relaxed enough that she managed to take his entire cock inside her – mewling as the tip of his dick erotically bumped against her deepest parts.

''Ah~ ah~'' Neptune moaned cutely, her eyes fluttering shut. ''Ahh... s-so good~''

He shuddered at her cute, dazed comment – her expression melting into one of pure bliss as she rode his cock. Not willing to be entirely submissive he eagerly felt up her ass, groping her small rear and earning a gentle mewl from the Goddess. A sharp grunt escaped him as she suddenly changed up her tactics, instead rolling her hips in small circles and tightening around his cock pleasurably; sapping the breath from his lungs.

Neptune giggled at his reaction, continuing the lewd action for a few moments before resuming her prior bouncing. Mustering up all his strength he sat up, prompting Neptune's lewd bouncing to slow down as she eyed him curiously – her moan of surprise muffled when he quickly leaned in and kissed her, lustfully groping her butt. In response she laid her hands on his shoulders and warmly returned the kiss, rolling her hips and stirring his cock around inside her.

''Mm...'' Neptune breathed as they broke off the kiss – their faces so close their noses nearly touched, allowing him to see her lips curl up into a cute smile. ''Hehe... you're twitching so much~''

In response he gave her cute rear another grope, earning a soft mewl from the Goddess before she kissed him again. She shifted her position slightly before resuming her prior bouncing, moving in shorter but faster bounces that made her inner walls spasm around his length, extracting a strained groan from him. She was so hot and tight it was maddening, and she clearly knew that – a breathy giggle escaping their connected lips.

She ran her hands down his chest before pushing him back again, eliciting a grunt from him as his back hit the floor. Neptune wasted no time in leaning over him, arching her back and she rode his cock faster than before – breathless mewls slipping free from her pink lips as she impaled herself repeatedly on his cock, her hot pussy squeezing his throbbing shaft tightly.

''Nn...'' He groaned softly, his hands leaving her ass and moving to her hips. ''L-Lady Neptune...''

Neptune giggled breathlessly, a moan swiftly escaping her when he hit a sensitive spot inside her. ''Mn... m-my win~!''

Not willing to hand over the 'win' he bucked his hips, thrusting up into Neptune's quivering pussy – and eliciting a surprised cry from the Goddess, not expecting the sudden fullness. Her insides coiled tight around him and her hips buckled dangerously, prompting him to eagerly buck his hips again and again, each rough thrust extracting another cute mewl from Neptune.

''A-Ah... n-no... I-I-I'm- _a-AH~!_'' Neptune cried out, slamming herself down his cock before she climaxed, her pussy squeezing him tightly and her mind instantly going blank.

The young man groaned at her ungodly tightness, unable to endure such pleasurable heat. His own orgasm rushed through him and he didn't even contemplate holding it back, shuddering as a pleasurable heat flooded his cock before he unloaded ropes of cum deep into Neptune's tight pussy, painting her insides white.

''A-Ah...!'' Neptune quivered as he came inside, her inner walls repeatedly seizing around his length each time he shot his load inside.

Their orgasms slowly drew to an end, both of them groaning as they came down from their mutual highs. Neptune let out a weary moan and collapsed again his chest, panting heavily and twitching in the aftershocks. The sensation of her warm body against his made him shiver, wrapping an arm around her back and pulling her tighter again him, privately savouring the feeling of her small breasts against his chest.

''Mn...'' Neptune mewled softly, lifting herself up so she could look him in the eye – and pout at him. ''Hn... guess you won this round, Butler...''

''Nn...'' He grunted wordlessly in reply, shuddering as she lifted her hips – his still-hard cock slipping out of her pussy.

Neptune giggled and climbed off him, shifting away. He sat up on his elbows and watched as the Goddess crawled a few paces away, wiggling her peachy butt towards him with a cheeky grin on her face – her rosy blush doing little to diminish the lewd want in her eyes.

''Wanna go another round~?'' Neptune teasingly asked, shaking her butt for emphasis.

The mere prospect of continuing made his cock twitch with eager delight, a shiver of anticipation running up his spine. He quickly nodded and sat up on his knees, shifting over towards Neptune and grasping his cock, guiding it towards her wet slit. The Goddess cooed as he rubbed the tip between her folds teasingly – before quickly plunging back inside her tight pussy.

''Mm~!'' Neptune moaned happily, buckling as he entered her again.

His hands landed on her hips, gripping them in warning before he immediately started to pound into her. Neptune moaned lowly as he fucked her so passionately, the lewd smacking of skin echoing throughout the room as his pelvis slapped against her peachy ass. Within a few thrusts he was hitting her deepest parts again, stuffing her pussy to the brim with his sensitive cock.

A grunt escaped him as Neptune suddenly pushed her ass back towards him, unexpectedly impaling herself on his cock and eliciting a mutual groan from both of them. In response he drilled into her faster, his hips aching as he lustfully pounded the Goddess and made her cry out with pleasure, her pussy spasming around his sensitive length.

''A-Ah~!'' Neptune's shoulders buckled and she leaned down, groaning as he eagerly fucked her from behind. ''M-Mm... hyaah~''

Her eyes landed on an object and she grinned, snatching up her controller and starting another round. Even when she was getting pounded from behind Neptune put in a token effort, moans spilling from her mouth as she beat up his idle character, something that made her giggle lightly.

''I-I'm winning~'' Neptune teased him.

In response he slowed his thrusts and reached out, quickly knocking the controller from her hands. Neptune let out a cute whine – a whine that swiftly evolved into a yelp as he suddenly pulled out, and flipped her over onto her back. The Goddess' cheeks turned scarlet as she found herself on her back, a lewd moan escaping her when he quickly slammed back into her.

''A-Ahh~'' Neptune moaned, shooting him a breathy smile as he pumped into her tight pussy.

The sight of her smiling so lewdly at him made the young man groan, planting his hands on either side of her head before he leaned down; crashing his lips against hers. Neptune moaned into the heated kiss, not even hesitating when his tongue prodded her teeth and reciprocating with her own, their tongues furiously wrestling in the heat of the moment. The need for air quickly broke them apart, both of them sucking in a quick breath before resuming their erotic kiss.

Even as they kissed he kept moving, eagerly pounding into Neptune's pussy and prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist, stopping him from pulling out even if he wanted to. Fucking her missionary seemed so much more exciting than other positions, a fact she seemed to agree with – her inner walls erratically spasming and tightening around his cock each time he plunged inside her.

''Mn...'' He grunted as she started lewdly rolling her hips, desperately trying to keep him inside her as much as possible.

''A-Ah... I can't... I can't...'' Neptune breathily mumbled between heated kisses, her arousal coating his throbbing cock. ''C-Crap... n-noo... I don't wanna lose...''

He shivered at her lewd mumbles, only fucking her harder in response – her erotic moans rising into cries of pleasure. Even as he felt a familiar burn building in his shaft he continued to pound Neptune, unable to get enough of his Goddess crying out in pleasure. Just seeing her acting so lewd was like a dream, and dimly he wondered if they could do this in future... and all the things they could do together in her bed.

''Nn...'' He groaned at the thought, his cock burning with the need to cum – held back only by his will.

Neptune barely noticed his strain, her eyes screwed tightly shut as he stuffed her quivering pussy full over and over again, the smacking of skin ringing in her ears. She could barely think beyond the sensation of his dick, her lower half burning with ungodly-hot pleasure and her muscles quickly coiling up tight, like a spring ready to bounce – and as he slammed into her one more time, that spring bounced.

''A-_AHH~!_'' Neptune wailed as she climaxed for the second time, writhing beneath him.

He gasped as the Goddess coiled tight around him, the pleasurable tightness of her pussy too much for him to handle – and with a groan he came, thrusting wildly into her pussy and shooting ropes of cum into her.

Neptune's hips buckled and she moaned, shivering as she milked his cock for ever last drop of cum, so much filling her it dribbled out her stuffed pussy. His thrusts continued for a little longer before he drew to a stop, barely resisting the urge to collapse atop her out of tiredness.

The sound of their heavy panting filled the air, disturbed only by the background music coming from the TV. After a minute he leaned down and kissed her again, earning a soft giggle from Neptune as she warmly returned the kiss; the sound of their lips smacking together dancing through the air, the gentle kissing made all the more erotic in their post-sex state.

''Mn...'' He grunted as he pulled out of her, breaking off the kiss. ''Now... will you... do your work...?''

Neptune pouted breathlessly at him. ''Really...? After all this, you're still insistent... on that...?''

''Yes. Miss Histoire... will be annoyed with me... if I don't... keep you in line...''

The purple-haired Goddess kept pouting for a long moment – before she got an idea, her face lighting up. ''Well... I can't do any work... like this. So what about... a little shower~?''

Neptune smiled playfully at him, clearly revealing she wasn't implying just an innocent little shower. And that she wanted him to join her.

''...fine. Lead the way, Lady Neptune...''

''Hehe, glad you see things my way~''

[END]


End file.
